


These Streets Will Never Look the Same

by Nagron_1991



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Action/Adventure, Clary is not the only one with a family secret, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Off Canon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 01, Simon is special
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagron_1991/pseuds/Nagron_1991
Summary: Simon Lewis lead a completely mundane life – until one fateful night, his best friend Clary Fray, drags him into the nightclub called Pandemonium on her 18th birthday, unknowingly turning their lives upside down. Who is the mysterious sardonic vampire in expensive suits? Who are these Winchester wannabes in black chasing after his best friend? Is it just Simon’s vivid comic book imagination, or is the world not so mundane as he thought?





	These Streets Will Never Look the Same

**Author's Note:**

> This Simon Lewis will be a tad different. I'll just say, Clary is not the only one with a family secret.

“Maureen, you sure this is a good idea?” Simon asked as he fingered the material of the loose green shirt, his friend had thrown at him.

“Just wear the damn shirt,” Maureen said, as she bounced on the balls of her feet, either of giddiness or because she was excited to celebrate their best friend’s eighteenth birthday. You only turn eighteen once. Her enthusiasm made the nerd smile.

Simon huffed as he took off the shirt he was currently wearing. He shivered when the night air met his upper body. The three were by Simon’s van. Clary waited a few feet away as Simon finished to get ready.

The red head rolled her eyes when someone bumped into her. “Hey can you watch where you’re going,” she asked, the blond male who continued on with his path as if nothing had happened.

The blond was wearing all back. The fabric of his shirt clung onto his body. He wore a stunned expression on his face. “You can see me,” he inquired.

“Yes,” Clary answered, her voice laced with amusement. “That was kind of the point but you obviously didn’t see me.”

“You have the sight?” asked the mysterious blond. Clary liked his multi colored eyes.

Her lips twitched in amusement. “The what?” she asked intrigued and amused. The guy absolutely had no game.

“How can I not know who you are,” inquired the blond, leaning into Clary’s space.

Clary snorted. Her eyes were fond. “Has that line ever worked?”

Simon and Maureen looked at each other then back at Clary. Their best friend continued to talk to her imaginary friend for a few more moments.

She scoffed as she shook her head. Clary rolled her eyes as she walked towards her two friends since childhood.

“Can you believe that blond dude?”

“You mean your imaginary friend you were talking to?” Simon asked his voice laced with mirth.

“The guy running into the club,” said Clary, she frowned at the two.

Maureen looked to where she had pointed. There was nobody there. “Clary, there’s nobody there,” she said, confused.

Clary looked frantically at her friends. “The guy covered in tats,” she said.

“There was no one there,” said Maureen, her voice filled with worry. Simon nodded.

Clary looked at the two. “Would you stop making me feel insane?”

“Would you stop acting that way?” Maureen shot back.

“Clary, what was in your latte?” Simon asked. He was worried.

Clary growled as she unzipped her sweater and threw it to Simon who caught it with ease. She was wearing the sexy top her friend Dot had given her as a gift.

“Where the fuck you going?” inquired Simon.

“To get some answers,” she said, as she walked into the club.

Maureen stared at her friend’s back as she walked into the club leaving them behind.

“The fuck is this white girl on?” she said to no one in particular, mostly herself.

Simon threw the sweater at the back of his van. Slamming the double doors shut. “Lets go after her,” he said.

Simon smiled. Multicolored lights changing along the beat of the music.

 

 _Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me_  
If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

 

Grinding masses of bodies danced on the dance floor. There were stripper poles in various corners of the club, men and women dancers. There were a few private booths, which were located towards the rear of the club.

 

 _Baby if you strip, you can get a tip_  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are

Maureen linked her arm with Simon’s. She shared his sentiment. Simon wore faded blue jeans, boots, and the loose fitted green shirt Maureen had thrown at him. The fabric might not cling to his body but he knew how to wear clothes in order to show off his assets.

The girl next to him had thrown a fit when he tried to take his bandage off. He had injured himself at work with one of the burners. Here he was dressed to screw (hopefully) with a white bandage around his wrist. He went with cute and vulnerable.

Maureen bounced on her feet, her curly untamed hair bouncing along as well. Their friend was nowhere to be found. She knew how to defend herself; her stepfather was a detective after all. He has given all three of them shooting lessons.

The two strolled through the dancing bodies, making sure to be graceful as possible.

Once they reached the bar, Simon lazily leaned against the wooden frame of the bar. He did what he normally did. Maureen watched him work in amusement. Simon propped his elbows up, getting comfortable as he possibly could.

“Two shots of whiskey,” he ordered.

The bartender eyed him curiously. Simon made eye contact with him then scanned the room, as he was looking for a hookup. This lured a fond smile out of Maureen. Two shots were placed on the bar. Simon downed his at one go as Maureen grabbed hers. Another was placed on the bar. Glass in hand, placing a twenty on the bar, they made eye contact again, he turned and leaned against the wooden frame.

Simon eyed Maureen from the corner of his eye. She smirked at him. She was impressed. He scanned the room, as he was looking for someone. His gaze found a handsome young man in a suit. They locked eyes. Instead of acknowledging him, Simon casually continued to scan the room. He downed his drink, placing the empty glass next to Maureen’s.

He grabbed his friend’s hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. They swayed to the beat. Maureen wrapped her arms around Simon’s neck bringing him closer. She leaned into his ear. “Slut,” she said.

Simon giggled. “I’m horny,” he said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Maureen snorted. A flicker of red hair caught her eye. This lured a huge smile out of her. “I found our missing friend,” she yelled, over the music.

Simon followed her gaze and smiled. Clary had her arm linked with a handsome muscled man. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up and found Simon and Maureen. She threw a smirk at them and followed the muscled man further into the club.

“Looks like our birthday girl gave herself a huge gift,” Maureen said, proudly. The type of man their friend reeled in impressed her.

Simon pouted. “At least one of us will be getting some,” he said.

Maureen swatted his arm as she untangled herself from his arms. “I’m going to the restroom. Go to the bar and get us some more drinks,” she said.

She twirled in front of him then slithered through the dancing bodies towards the restroom. Simon snorted as he made his way back towards the bar. He decided to wait for his friend. He scanned the room. His eyes fell on a sparkly figure. He couldn’t look away. Maybe it was the ultra high boots he was wearing or maybe the glitter sticking to his skin. Simon could’ve sworn his eyes flashed like a cat.

Simon smiled. He sure had a vivid imagination. It was probably due to the comic books he reads and also the stories his father used to tell him when he was alive. The boy couldn’t count the times he’d pass someone on the streets and swore he saw horns, fairy wings or glowing red eyes.

Something else caught Simon’s attention across the room; this time it wasn’t a tall handsome stranger, or a handsome young man in a suit, but two boys sneaking out the backdoor. Which most likely lead to an empty alley. What made Simon’s body tense and heart drop was the downright cruel smile on the other boys face when he followed the other out.

He pushed through the crowds of people. Luke and Alaric have told them a lot of horror stories of poor girls and boys getting raped or brutally murdered in dark alleys. He’d be damned if he didn’t try to stop one from happening. He didn’t want the boy to be in the morning paper.

Simon finally made it to the backdoor and wasted no time slipping through it.

“Hey!” he yelled.

He blinked. The alley was completely empty. His eyes widened, as he looked around frantically. Where could they have gone?

Simon stumbled backward. The boy with the cruel smile was on him. His revolting breath fanning over Simon making him grimace. He had fangs! It sent panicked shivers down his spine. He grunted when the door handle pressed painfully into his back. The boy shoved his nose into the crook of his neck, he breathed in deeply. Simon whimpered when he felt his fangs grazing his skin.

“You smell so damn intoxicating,”

The boy’s nails dug into Simon’s arms. Simon whimpered and started to tremble in fear when he looked down to where the boy’s hands were clutching him, he had claws. He gasped when he drew blood.

Simon screamed when he felt his fangs bite into his neck.

He fell onto the ground when his attacker was pulled off of him. His attacker let out an agonized scream then he lit up like a dry pile of hay. He winced when he felt flames singe his skin. Simon gasped when he felt new pair of hands wrap themselves around his arms pulling him up. He whimpered when he felt tentative hands on his neck.

“Shhhh,” he heard the man say. “I won’t hurt you.”

Simon looked at the man with tear filled eyes. It was the handsome glittered out man he had stared at. A shiver ran down Simon’s spine. His eyes looked a lot like a cats eye. The man had a friendly look in his eyes.

“You’re safe little one,”

The man inspected the bite. The younger male would live it wasn’t that deep. His cat eyes flashed gold as the wound on the boys neck healed.

The man gave the younger male a small smile. “Feel,” he said.

Simon’s hand shot up to his neck. He frowned when he felt no wound.

“You have to be much careful little one,” he said. “Are you ok?”

Simon was unable to form any type of word so he nodded. He couldn’t take his gaze off his cat eyes.

“Do I have something on my face?” his savior asked, his voice laced with amusement. His cat eyes lit up when he gave Simon a small grin.

Simon pushed himself off the door and stumbled back into the club. He fought his way through the crowds of people. He needed to get out of there. The mundane closed his eyes as he finally made it outside. The night air was really well appreciated.

Simon needed time to process what just occurred out in the dark alley. He needed time to make himself believe that it was all in his head. He had a vivid imagination after all. Simon wasn’t sure how he would deal with it if it turned out to be real after.

Simon walked into the night walking past his van and hailing down a cab. Unbeknownst to him that Clary was going through something very similar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
